Pride and Prejudice
by yruniwylio
Summary: Well, if it isn't another black sheep, eager to escape the flock. You are passionate about those less fortunate than you, have a strong will and desire to prove yourself, but you refuse to use underhand tactics. You could be something special were you in Slytherin. "In Slytherin, I would be just another Fletcher. I don't want to be just another Fletcher." Very well. If you're sure…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! this is my Harry Potter Fiction! I have another one set from the 'Goblet of Fire' onwards, but it needs a bit of tweaking before it gets published. Please, R&R and let me know what you think about this.**

**Thanks,**

**xYruniwyliox**

**ps: This story only uses the title 'Pride & Prejudice'. It does not use the story at all. Disclaimer: All the lovely characters and such that you recognise belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Friendship improves happiness and abates misery, by the doubling of our joy and the dividing of our grief. – Marcus Tullius Cicero**

Lily Evans is a sweet girl. We have been friends since we were eleven, and we met on the Hogwarts express on September 1st, 1971. She looked so misty-eyed with her bright green eyes darting everywhere, like an over-aware mouse in a Cattery.

She later explained it was because she was a Muggle-born. It explained a lot about her, to be honest. But the thing is, she made magic fun again for me. I re-learned everything I had taken for granted, and saw it through _her_ eyes. I had been brought up totally alone. The Heiress to a Pure-blooded fortune. Bred to last, and be sold off like a mare to the highest bidder. I felt like I was the one grey hair on a vain brunettes' head. The black sheep, but not so cliché. I hated my family, and the fact that they believed all this clap-trap about Blood supremacy. My mother married Pureblood, as did her brother and sister, and their parents etc. for generations.

Personally, I think it has made us inbred and idiotic. I would like to have a thought and a personality that isn't… _Fletcher._ I wanted to be me. Not the surname, but the first name. Lils made me feel like that. She wasn't spiteful, in fact, I don't think there was a bad bone in that wonderful girl's body. Her soul was like her hair. _Warm._ She broke down all the misconceptions I had about muggle born witches and wizards, and in that eight-hour journey, I learned more about myself than I had in eleven years.

Appearance-wise, I was the darker looking, more sinister version of Lils. Where she was bright and red haired and emerald-eyed, I had long burgundy, wavy hair and pale skin. God forbid I ever got a tan. _"Only workers have dirty tanned skin. Paleness is the sign of aristocracy."_ As mother would hiss. How medieval. Lily looked like the warmer, kinder, better version of me. I had greenish grey eyes. I wish they were better. I bet they were only murky because of all the inbreeding over the centuries. No wonder some of the family are completely _gaga._ We chattered about the magical world versus the muggle, and she introduced me to her friend; Severus. He was an odd boy. He lived not far from Lils, and was a half-blood. His mother is a witch, while his father (which was hissed with disgust), is a muggle. He wore over-large clothes, that were greying, frayed and dirty. Poor thing. He settled as close to Lils as he could sit, without, you know, sitting on her lap, and we began chattering.

We chatted of the houses we were hoping to be sorted into and I noticed Severus' hopes that he and Lily be together in Slytherin. Unfortunately, with my family background, I was hoping to avoid the snakes. I mentioned as much when four others joined our compartment and introduced themselves to us; James Potter, a well-known Pure-blood. Miraculously born to a woman who believed she could bear none. His parents were slightly older than mine, but, until the Potters were deemed 'blood-traitors' our families moved in the same circles. Sirius Black was next. He had a similar upbringing to myself, and had similar views on said upbringing. He however, believed himself to be the epitome of _hard done-by._ No one could match him in the 'sob-story' department, and it grated on my nerves. He was annoyingly charming, well-mannered and beautiful, as the first-born of a family like his should be. And he _loved_ it. Every little privilege his name could bring, but he was also disgusted by it. It was like his personality warred with his upbringing.

We introduced ourselves, before the other two could. I immediately secured Potter and Black's attention at the mention of my surname, and the suitable sneers and insults that go with them. I shrugged them off, as they turned to their next target: Severus. He came from a poor family, and his clothes were second hand, patched and grotty. He had grown his hair out in an attempt to be cool, but also to hide behind the lengthy curtains that draped over his overly-pale face. His dark eyes sharpened as the boys began their relentless teasing.

My attention was drawn by the other two boys in the carriage with us. Later introduced as Peter Pettigrew; a twitchy, nervous, _sweaty_ boy, who was convinced (as were we all) that he was Hufflepuff material, and Remus Lupin, a Half-blood boy from a small village in the middle of rural England who just wanted to get an education, regardless of which house he was in. An attitude I was surprised by, but impressed with. Very mature for an eleven year old.

Potter was adamant he was going to be in Gryffindor. Of that he was willing to stake his inheritance on. I would have loved to be in Gryffindor. It radiated a sense of _belonging_ and _acceptance_. If I was to get into Gryffindor, I could be myself and not worry about the consequences. I could see the exact same myriad of emotions reflected on Black's visage. He caught my eye and nodded once.

Ah.

He understood.

Good.

After that short conversation, the pests left, hissing obscenities and insults at poor Severus, whilst Lily and myself glared. We all changed into our robes and excitedly chattered about the oncoming sorting. If only the child-like excitement could last forever.

We stood in line after chatting with the sternest looking professor. Ever. She explained how things were going to go in school. The house will be like your family. _I hope not._ You will earn points for achievements and good behaviour. Rule breaking will lose points. _Blah. Blah_. I could see Lils hanging on her every word. _Merlin Lils! You have drool on your chin! _We were then lined up like sheep and herded to the Great Hall, where we would be sorted in front of the whole School.

We waited patiently. Severus, Lils and I holding hands. We'd silently decided no matter what house we'd be in, we'd still be there for each other. Lily was called up first; the first to break our connection. She sat nervously there, and Sev and I put on happy faces for her. Within moments, the hat had shouted _Gryffindor_ and off she went to join Black at the table. She turned her eyes to us and watched. Soon I heard "Fletcher, Amelia-Jean!" and I made my way to the three-legged stool. I sat patiently as the hat was lowered over my face and waited. In the darkness, its voice sounded like silk in my ear.

_Well, if it isn't another black sheep, eager to escape the flock. You are passionate about those less fortunate than you, have a strong will and desire to prove yourself, but you refuse to use underhand tactics. You could be something special were you in Slytherin._

"In Slytherin, I would be just another Fletcher. I don't want to be just another Fletcher."

_Very well. If you're sure…Gryffindor!_

I smiled at myself, looking at the table cheering for me. Clearly, they don't realise how dark my family truly is, otherwise I wouldn't have had such a reception. I sat next to Lils and took her hand. We were both praying for Severus. At least we could keep an eye out for him while we're here. Especially from that Dunderhead, Potter. Who had just ended up in Gryffindor and attempted to squeeze between Lily and myself. We made sure he couldn't. Idiot.

Sadly, it seemed Severus was not meant to be in Gryffindor, and he slunk sadly off to the Silver-tongued Snakes at the other end of the hall. Lily and I chatted quietly as we ate our food, about what we expected, our subjects etc. as we both seemed preoccupied with Sev's induction to Slytherin. I lowered my gaze to the table as I munched at roast potatoes, while Lily stared at him, her bright eyes glowing with regret. I managed to persuade her to try some of the treacle tart – apparently her favourite – as I took a piece of Black Forest Gateaux for myself. I attempted some chatter about what subjects she studied in a Muggle _primary _school. Apparently, small children were expected to receive an education between 5 and 18. They would start at a Primary school at 5, and stay until 8, then go to middle school until 14 and then move to Secondary school to finish. Either that, or some places had the system Primary; 5-11, Secondary 11-18. It seemed like a good system to me. Maybe I would decide to take Muggle Studies as an elective in third year. That would certainly give mother a heart attack! Shrugging to myself, I realised that the Headmaster was dismissing us. We followed after our Prefects, who gave us a mini-tour, told us about some passages, some doors who masqueraded as walls and vice versa. Then he told us that the staircases moved around a lot. We finally made it to our dormitories and settled in for the night.

I just hope, no, pray, that things will work out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter two! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**"I will permit no man to narrow and degrade my soul by making me hate him." – Booker T. Washington**

Our first year passed by quickly. Potter and Black seemed to go out of their way to push my buttons. Lils excelled at _everything._ She was amazing at Potions and Charms _(In which I was a close second behind her),_ and was more than acceptable at everything else. I enjoyed Herbology most, as the Greenhouses were quiet, so as not to disturb some of the more aggressive plants. Lils and I worked hard and were the top scoring girls in the year in our end of year exams.

The Evans's were so proud of their youngest daughter. Lils used to get care packages all the time, and she shared her odd muggle sweets whenever they arrived. I got naught but a letter on our official _family parchment_, complete with wax seal. It was all professional; and _professionally_ my family informed me of what a disgrace I was. They had been chatting with the Black Family while I was away and both families agreed that Sirius and I were a menace to their society. I had a feeling I'd be seeing a bit of him over the summer – to my chargrin.

Lils and I swore to keep in touch, somehow, and after a stunted goodbye at the platform, (_mother was watching_) we swore we'd write after getting settled.

The trip home was…quiet. I had to return to the dignified daughter of a Pure-blood legacy this summer. Mother was at least placated by my high grades, before telling me how awful it was that I was a Gryffindor.

I completed my homework fairly early on into the Summer Holidays, and spent the latter half writing to Lily. I had her design her own wax seal and pretend she was a Pure-blood, just so her mail would make it through the door.

As was expected, my mother and father attended many parties, hosted by the most _honourable_ of families; the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lestranges. I was sure when my debut came, I would be dragged back and forth to these things. Lucky as I was, being 12 saved me from that embarrassment. Lucius Malfoy, the blonde Prefect Prince of Slytherin stalked the ballroom to talk to all the pretty girls, his greedy gaze settling more than once on Narcissa Black, and Andromeda Black. He avoided Bellatrix. I would too. She's crazy. Like if-still-single-will-have-posters-of-wozards-she-s talks-all-over-her-house-crazy. Sirius would come and sit in my parlour while these parties would happen, both of us keeping out of our families way. I'm almost positive mother wanted us to embarrass each other out of being disgraceful to our families. It actually brought us into the bracket of friends. We had something in common to bond over.

"You know, you aren't that bad, for a _Fletcher_," he said, one such evening.

"Cheers. I guess you aren't so bad either, for a Black," I replied drily, my quill shooting across the parchment in front of me. He sidled over and slid into the seat beside me, his grey eyes almost glowing with mischief.

"Whatcha _doing?_" he asked. I raised my gaze to meet his, my eyebrow arching upwards. "I'm writing to Lils." I'd told him. He seemed interested in the little plot I'd created, along with the wax coat of arms for her 'Pure-Blooded' family-tree.

"It's working…sort of….though, mother is getting suspicious." I explained. He nodded, understandingly. "We should have a pact. To have each other's backs. If something were to happen, the other would do their best to look out for them." He said suddenly. My eyes widened. "Why would we do that?" I asked. We had only just ventured into the friend-zone. "We should. It would be like a security net." He explained. I thought about it for a moment. He was right, of course.

If my mother found out about my actual loyalties, then I would be disowned for sure. Probably blasted off our family tree. Bloody hell. "Fine. But no over-the-top reliance." I stated. I explained I didn't do charity, and I didn't do constant reminders of "I helped you out." Either. He agreed.

Looks like this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.

We – that is to say Sirius Black, Mother Black, Regulus Black (a total creep) and myself who had been forced into bumming a lift - reached Kings Cross station on September 1st 1972, where Sirius and I immediately claimed the back carriage as our own, stowing our trunks and owls, before jumping off and going to politely and aristocratically farewell our 'ride'.

"Many thanks for your kindness, Madam Black," I said, my voice calm, but cold as stone. I held my chin up. I was a Fletcher after all, and my family had the same status as hers. She nodded once, before I turned on my heels and returned to the carriage and searched for my school robes immediately. I hated formal dress robes.

Sirius appeared minutes later, and attempted to do the same. By the time the other Marauders arrived, we were sat in stony silence in the compartment, both in our uniforms, both either staring at nothing or thinking of nothing. Like zombies. Potter decided then and there to cheer Sirius up, when, nobly, Black came to my defence when Potter tried to kick me out, with a 'She's alright. Leave her."

_Well – thanks…I suppose._

Second year was as uneventful as first year. Sirius, James and Myself got onto the house Quidditch team, much to Lily's chargrin. She outright _loathed_ Potter, and hated that he now had many excuses to come and talk to us – me, for Quidditch tips – of course, _he_ was giving _me_ tips, because perfect Potter can do no wrong, and he approached Lils to offer help in Transfiguration, to which she balked and charmed his tie to insult him all day. It was pretty funny.

I decided that whenever he would approach Lils for _that_ particular reason, I would move. Usually because whatever I was eating or drinking would end up on him, and as funny as it was – I enjoyed my breakfast. I would sit next to Sirius and Remus, when he was around. It was so odd, he would disappear frequently. He'd look a little ill himself, but blame his disappearances on sickly members of his family. It didn't seem menacing, but I started noting his disappearances in my diary, hoping the reason would jump out at me. For now – nothing.

Sirius and I seem to be paired up in everything, which is alright, because, although we do annoy each other, we're both fairly clever – no boasting, just the truth. We aren't Lily clever, or Severus Snape in potions clever, but we get really high marks. So we're paired. We're pretty good at most of the other subjects, though he lets me get on with whatever we have to do in Herbology, in return for help in practicing my Charms work. I would go to Lils, but she isn't the most patient. So here I find myself, becoming part of this rag-tag group of bloody boys. This can go one of two ways; it can either be very very good, or very very bad. Quidditch practice gave me ample time to grow on Potter. We were amicable now, with him aiding me when I was cornered by the hard-core Pure-bloods. Arseholes.

Just before the Christmas holidays, Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy began berating me on my allegiances and how I should be mortified to be a Gryffindor, and should look forward to someday joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. What idiots!

_"You should be grateful! You could be wed into financial security, and have status and wealth for the rest of your days, and be rewarded for your affinity with the Dark Lord."_ Bella hissed. Malfoy nodding like a lost dog.

_"Do me a favour Bells, and stop talking. I abhor your voice. I mean really. I do not need to wed anybody to gain wealth and status. I am a Fletcher."_ I barked back. She drew her wand and pointed at me, her eyebrows fixed with rage.

_"Then you'd best start acting like one!"_ she yelled, before shooting a curse my way. At that moment, I was yanked behind a suit of armour, by none other than James Potter. _"Are you insane!"_ he'd hissed, before firing two disarming spells out, and dragging me away. We'd taken a shortcut through a secret passageway, and ended up getting back to the common room in record time.

I realised then that I'd been pale, cold and shaking. _"Merlin! What happened to Fletcher, James?" _Black had asked, coming to sit beside me. "_Bellatrix and Malfoy."_ Was all that needed to be said, before, surprisingly I was snagged into a hug, with Black – Sirius, murmuring things in my ear to calm me down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good Evening Potterheads!**

**I would like to thank the 4 followers and 2 who favourited my story! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**XXDignity - for Following and favouriting! 3**

**Where'stheBloodSnake**

**BumbleJay**

**MaxandThalia**

**Nizuna Fujieda**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Please review!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**"You couldn't listen to an honest man whom you hate." Toba Beta**

I didn't have any more run-ins with the Snakes after that, they seemed to let me be, which I was grateful for, but James and Sirius had taken their attack on me rather personally. It had struck an ever worse mischievous streak in them, as they now had ample reason to act on their abhorrence of the Slytherins.

A Prank war of epic proportions took place in March of Second year. My newly beloved boys – who earned my respect and gratitude got me the best present. Ever. I woke up the morning of my birthday and got myself ready. I showered and dressed, before heading to breakfast. The boys seemed quietly smug, and I had no idea why. Lils handed me my gift – a diary that yelled at me to finish my homework on time, which I had to sit under the Orange juice jug to keep it quiet. Alice and Mary had gotten me a new sweater, it was like a blazer and it was a plum colour – it was beautiful, but muggle made, so I could only wear it here. James tapped my shoulder and handed me my card with a smirk.

It was…truly poetic:

_Oi! Fletcher!_

_Have a good laugh on your birthday from us!_

_The Marauders._

I raised an eyebrow as I fiddled with the yellow ribbon in my hair. James and Sirius both turned their eyes on the door as the Slytherins sidled in. Or, at least, attempted to sidle in unnoticed. Their underwear had been charmed to stay on the outside of their clothes. My eyes widened and I choked on my juice. Sirius clapped my back roughly to help my choking.

_"This was you!?"_ I hissed. They both gave me one nod. Peter was pissing himself, and I could see the humour, when at last, James and Sirius who had their backs to the Great Hall doors now, began singing 'Happy Birthday' to me over and over, and each time they sang 'Fletcher', the Slytherins underwear would change to our house colours and flash a neon colour. Needless to say – I was buckled with laughter.

My mother had transferred one hundred and twenty galleons to my Gringotts account too. "Spend it wisely, and uphold the family honour." She'd stated on my Fletcher letterhead parchment. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Money was money after all.

Three weeks later and it was Sirius' birthday. I managed to get him a year's subscription to a muggle motor magazine. He gave me a hug for that one. We were both interested in the way muggles coped without magic, and the vehicles they used were truly remarkable. They functioned on some sort of liquid fuel, and they worked. I mean, it took longer than a portkey or apparition, but it got you from A to B.

By the end of second year, Lils and I were still at the top of our game, and by the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station, I was back to being the cold bitch: Amelia-Jean Fletcher. My mask was firmly in place, as were my flawlessly clean cut and smart dress robes. My hair was down, and my gaze was hard as I climbed from the train, seemingly ignoring everyone, and only talking to Sirius Black. I sneered at Bellatrix, who seemed so affronted, I almost chuckled. But mother was present. She seemed to approve of my behaviour though, and my grades, so she said nothing. Just swept me from the station.

In a swirl of darkness and robes, we were stood in our entrance hall again. Bartok and Flossy our house-elves were waiting to greet us. Mother ordered tea and my luggage put away, before we went for our annual 'welcome-home-now-tell-me-your-failings-tea.'

I sat straight as a board. My posture was almost painful, but I managed to convince mother that I was appreciative of my family and my circumstances. "I have heard many things of your year in Hogwarts, Amelia-Jean." She stated, her cold gaze observing me. I didn't so much as twitch. I looked at her and lifted a brow.

"Really mother? And I gather your little spy is Bellatrix Black?" I asked cheekily.

"DO NOT speak to me in such a manner!" she shouted. "Honestly mother, I mean no disrespect, but Bellatrix is not the best person. She and I have a mutual distaste for each other, especially since she thinks herself better than us." I said, knowing this last bit would push at my mother.

"She had better not. You have more class and grace than she ever could have. She'll be lucky to marry. Ever." She started. She then rambled for ten minutes on how women would kill to have my cheekbones and I had to fight not to gag.

Finally…_finally…_ I was allowed to leave. My first stop was my writing desk, and I sent off four letters. One to Sirius, asking how his family reunion was going, one to James which essentially said the same thing, one to Lily asking her to remember her seal when writing, and swearing to keep in touch even though she was going to be heading to France for the summer, and my final letter went to Remus. I had finally worked it out. Remus had been keeping a secret from us, and I wanted to let him know I did not judge him for it, nor did it make me see him as different.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. I had checked it against my calendar every month, and revisiting my diary notes. He was ill the week of the full moon and someone in his family would need visiting the night of the full moon. I told him that a monster was someone like Bellatrix, or Lucius or the Dark Lord – willing to inflict pain on purpose. Singling out the weak, the vulnerable, it was _choosing_ to do bad things that made you bad, not your circumstances. I think he listened to me, considering I come from a similar circumstance.

Not that I turn into a creature each full moon, just that like him, I feel like I am a bad person, a monster, because I am associated with the Fletcher family, while he feels the same because he has the label of _werewolf._

We kept in touch over the summer, regularly after I swore I wouldn't tell a soul, but Sirius Black, curious and nosey bugger that he is, insisted he knew I was keeping something secret. I sighed and told him it was girl stuff, and he seemed to let it go, but every time there was a function, we decided to stick together, and he would always ask again.

One afternoon, father called me to his study. He paced back and forth before telling me that I was to be getting my schoolbooks with the Blacks the following day, and that I would behave in a way befitting of a Fletcher. Get this – he actually said: _I will know if you have disobeyed me. Do not disappoint me, Amelia-Jean._

I struggled not to snort. I managed it. Just.

Anyway – the following day, I was dressed, hair set and in dark green robes, awaiting the floo signal that I could go to the _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_ – picture that in a whiny nasal high pitched voice, and you have Lady Black. Eugh. The flames flashed emerald, and after stepping in and calling "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." I found myself accepting Sirius' hand in aiding me from the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is my first update for 2014!**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, or Happy Hannukah / any and all other holidays that are celebrated!**

**Here is chapter 4! Please R&R!**

**xYruniwyliox**

* * *

**"Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated." – George Bernard Shaw**

So, Diagon Alley was forced to deal with Lady Walburga Black, in all her creepy, crazy glory for one whole day. Sirius and I tried so hard to be insignificant, unfortunately we weren't even able to apologise for her behaviour. She literally _kicked_ a poor unfortunate man out of her way, while he was kneeling to pick up his money from the floor. She didn't even hang around long enough to listen to his indignant anger at her.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and offered his arm to me. And myself? I had to become madam marble. Again. Not allowed to show even the slightest bit of emotion at all. I ordered a brand new set of robes for the year. My old ones still fit, but mother would pitch a fit if I wore the same robes _two years in a row._ I also ordered some smart dress robes; anything to keep mother off my back. Sirius and I enjoyed picking up our new schoolbooks. Our new electives were allowing us to branch out into parts of magic we enjoyed. We'd both chosen Ancient Runes – sending coded messages to each other over the summer was fun, and we'd both chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies too. Mother just _loved_ that.

We replenished our potions stuff, and I managed to thwack Sirius upside the head _several_ times for trying to sneak in some prohibited stock. Dimwit. I told him that too. "Surely," I hissed, "you would do better having that _mail ordered_ away from prying eyes?" I suggested. He nodded sheepishly.

The rest of the summer was spent playing dress-up and parties and being the good daughter, while secretly keeping sane via letters to James, Lils and Remus. Sirius was over, more often than not, and we completed our homework in our library.

One such afternoon, Sirius was bent over his potions homework, furiously scribbling away, his quill blazing across the parchment, while I was scanning the shelves behind him looking for an old tome for Defence against the Dark Arts. I turned to ask him if he had the particular volume I was after at home, when I noticed the purple marring of the skin on the back of his neck.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left boob is _that?!"_ I whisper-yelled. It _was_ a library after all. He wheeled around and frowned at me. He pursed his lips as if to retort nastily but I held up a hand. "We're always there for each other. Remember that? Huh? You're about to actually go back on that?!" I hissed. He sighed. Resigned.

"It's mother." He started. He seemed to slump in his seat. "I'm a blood-traitor A.J." he shrugged, and winced. My eyes widened. "Shirt. Off. Now." I demanded. He looked at me like I told him I was a lump of cauliflower.

_Finally_…he took off his shirt. His poor frame was littered…_littered_ with black and blue and greenish-yellow splodges. Some were hand marks, and some were _clearly_ whip and cane marks. _Well, bugger me._ His mother really was bat-shit crazy.

I ordered him to come back the next day, and I swore on my honour as his friend that I would not breathe a word of this. I ransacked the library looking at different potions, and found one: Essence of Murtlap.

It was brewed and bottled, (and I also made a paste version) by the time he came. Once more in the safety and privacy of the library, Sirius bared his torso for me and I covered him in the stuff, (the paste version) and handed him the bottled version for when he went home. "If this happens again, and for whatever reason, you can't find me, or I am not around, I want you to have this. I will brew more, and have more stock here. I'll make a bulk stash for Hogwarts, because knowing you four, you will most definitely need it." I managed, pacing the floor. Sirius slouched lazily into his chair, re-wearing his shirt.

"That feels great, A.J." he said earnestly. I nodded once. We didn't really do _touchy-feely_.

The return to King's Cross station on September 1st was a _GODSEND._ I'd been packed for thirty-four days, and essentially ticking the dates off my calendar. This year, Sirius and Regulus came with us to the station. Both were impeccably dressed, and I did find it rather funny at the 'aristocratic' expression on Regulus's face. He looked constipated.

Shaking my head to gather my thoughts, I promptly gave mother a kiss on her pallid cheek, and gave a formal curtsey to my father, who kissed my hand. Propriety is annoying. He escorted me to the carriage door, and released my hand when I was safely aboard. He then lifted my trunk up to the carriage for me.

"The rest is up to you, Amelia-Jean. We shall keep in touch, my daughter." He said coldly. I nodded once, and turned to find my carriage. I was right at the back. The cold farewell from my family had rather upset me. I fidgeted with my robes, until I was in my uniform again, a red ribbon tying my locks from my face when the compartment door opened and James Potter came in.

"Why does she reject me, _every sodding time?!"_ he asked me, dejectedly. I furrowed my eyebrows. He sighed. "It's because of _Snivellus_ isn't it?" he asked. I shrugged. The door opened moments later, allowing Remus entry. I shot from my seat and threw my arms around his neck. He didn't look well. It was a full moon two nights ago and he was still suffering, bless him.

"Oh, Remus." I breathed, "I'm sorry to hear your aunt passed away." I said softly. He nodded, grimly, to show he'd understood that I had given him an alibi for why he looked like shit. "It's alright, it's just been stressing my mother out." He explained.

Sirius joined us not thirty seconds later, hopping into the seat next to mine, in his school uniform and pulling my legs over his lap, as I tugged a book from my trunk. James eyed us carefully, but was unable to ask us anything when Peter's terrified wail called for his friend's backup. I rolled my eyes and settled back into my book as the messy-haired Marauder left to help.

Not ten minutes later, our compartment door opened _again_, and I raised my gaze in order to tell whoever it was to sod. Off. But my eyes met the somewhat miffed gaze of one Lily Evans. _Ah._

"Hey Lils." I managed airily.

"Don't you 'hey Lils.' Me." She snorted, before grabbing my wrist and literally hauling me from the carriage. "So." She'd said. I raised my eyebrow.

"So?" I questioned. "You looked rather cosy with Sirius Black." She stated. Emotionlessly, I shook my head. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked. She nodded and led me back to her compartment. I didn't mind that the other Gryffindor girls were there. It meant no more hiding, and I wouldn't have to repeat the story.

"I come from a family very similar to Sirius. And yes. Sirius. Not Black. Both our families are prominent in the Wizarding world, and they think anyone less well-bred than us are beneath us. Lils, if my family knew you were my best friend, they'd probably come after your family, and disown me for speaking to a muggle-born." I turned my dark eyes to her. "Sirius and I feel like the respective black sheep in our families, and so we've made a pact. A semi-friendship in the face of the darkness in our families. As our families move in the same circles, we have been shoved together many times, and have agreed to watch each other's' backs, since we also share the same circle as Avery, Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange and all other manner of disgusting creature." I explained. I sank back into my seat, my book laying forgotten beside me as I took in the expressions on my dorm mates' faces. Not one looked even remotely impressed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they'd demanded. I had. Sort of. I gave them a brief run-down of the situation, but never this much. Lils sort of worked it out, because of the fact that I'd made her a wax seal. "Because I didn't want you to treat me differently." I stated, before standing, grabbing my book, and leaving the compartment.

We settled in fairly quickly. We were in third year now, and it was easier and easier to slip back into the Hogwarts routine. Wake up, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, Quidditch practice, homework, bed. Rinse, repeat. By October, we were ready for our first Hogsmeade weekend. Mother had sent my permission slip ahead, and ordered me to '_remember what family you represent._'

I walked ahead with Sirius, trying to decipher a rather horrid letter his mother had sent. So far, we had worked out that she had been visiting and chatting with other prominent families over an event that will _straighten out the heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,_ and get him to _do your duty,_ and _make us proud to call you our son._

Honestly, Walburga Black was a drama queen. He sighed. "I think I know what it is, A.J." he murmured. I turned my head to look at him. "I think she's trying to get me betrothed." He spat. I gagged a little. "Oh, god. That's awful." I managed. I dragged him to the Three Broomsticks and shoved a butterbeer at him. It made him feel better.

"I can't take much more of this." He'd finally murmured. I nodded sympathetically. At least I would get some more _time._ I would be _auctioned off._ Not that I was pleased, but they had to woo me. Not the other way around. And I had every right to say no. Technically. Not that my mother would allow me to.

Sirius broke the rules at Christmas. My mother decided that because I would be fourteen in March, I had to return home for Christmas so that she could ensure I would be ready for my debut that summer. I didn't want to go, but I took comfort in the fact that Walburga would drag Sirius to my house to occupy me for a few hours while she and my mother plotted against the 'Mudbloods', 'Half-Breeds' and 'Blood-traitors'. I found out that this would not be happening, via a Howler that decided to land in Sirius' cornflakes two days before we broke up for Christmas.

_BESMIRCHER OF THE LINE OF THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!_

_HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY COMMANDS. YOU DO NOT ACT BEFITTING OF YOUR DARE DEFY MY ORDERS TO RETURN TO LONDON FOR CHRISTMAS? AND IN FAVOUR OF VISITING BLOODTRAITORS! YOU DISGUST ME._

_CONSIDER THIS A WARNING. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED WHEN YOU RETURN._

I turned my wide-eyed gaze on Sirius who seemed stunned. "How did she find out?" he asked. James shrugged. Remus was, yet-again missing. I decided to visit him. I knew he'd be in the Hospital Wing. After this summer, Dumbledore had somehow figured out I knew, and had essentially cornered me into swearing secrecy. I didn't mind the promise, but he should have trusted my promise to Remus. I stood and grabbed my bag, grateful for the six chocolate frogs still inside, as I turned to leave.

"Oi, Fletcher. You not talking to me anymore?" Sirius asked, as he followed me. I shrugged. "Come on A.J." he grabbed my elbow and I wheeled around to face him.

"Don't you 'come on A.J.' me!" I spat. "I get why you don't want to go home for Christmas, I really do. More than any other would. What I _do not_ understand is why I had to find out two days before we leave from your mothers' Howler. What? Were you going to tell me on the train? Or on the platform at King's Cross? Or not at all?" I removed his hand from my elbow and stalked away.

Thankfully, I made it to the Hospital wing without being followed, and slid past the divider curtains to sit at the lonely seat next to a dozing Remus. "Hey," I breathed softly. He opened his eyes to look at me. I took his hand and put a chocolate frog in his palm.

"Thanks," he smiled. I nodded.

"How was this one?" I asked. His expression darkened. "as bad as the rest." He answered tersely. I gently patted his forearm. His right arm was bandaged and there was a fresh scar over his right eye. "Oh, Remus." I breathed as I took him in.

"Don't you dare pity me, Fletcher." He spat. I rolled my eyes. "So, we're doing surnames then, are we Lupin?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I brought you the last few days work, and my notes to copy." I said, after a few awkward moments of quiet. "Thanks." He said. I shrugged. "I'd better go. I don't want McGonagall to kick my arse for being late." I said, standing. I handed him my notes, and homework tasks written neatly. He nodded.

"Will…will you come and see me later?" he asked. I grinned and nodded. "Of course. You need to help me decipher my Muggle Studies homework!"

I left the hospital wing quickly, only to bump into someone. We both fell to the ground, and I clutched my chest, where his elbow had struck me. I was winded.

"Watch where you're going, _Fletcher_." The voice spat. "Oh, get over yourself, Severus." I retorted, now far too quiet to deal with this.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" he asked, craning his neck to see past the bed on the end. "None of your business." I shot back. "You know who is in there, don't you?" he asked.

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the snake?" I hissed. He smirked at me. I sighed. "If you must know, I was asking questions on making a calming draught. Our books are crap, and it's far too advanced for third year, but I wanted to try it out, and there was no way I was going to ask Slughorn." I said. His lips tightened into a grim line. "And why would _you_ want to make a calming draught?" he asked.

"It's Lils. She's getting so stressed out with work, new loads, her sister, whom you know of, and Potter. It all adds up. I was going to brew one, to have some on hand if it was ever needed." I shrugged, inwardly revelling at my lie-telling skills.

He sighed and nodded, and I took my chance to pull the door to the infirmary shut and slide away from him. My mad dash got me to Transfiguration as McGonagall called my name out on the register, and I slid into my seat next to Lils. I would normally sit next to Sirius, but we weren't on speaking terms.


End file.
